Dream: A Strawberry Panic Tale
by Count Morningstar
Summary: Amane wakes up from a bad dream, and Hikari has a very interesting way of comforting her. Oneshot. Rated M for a very good reason.


**Author's Note:** This is probably the shortest oneshot I've done yet. Without this Author's Note and disclaimer here at the beginning and the Author's Note at the end, this story is only 978 words long. One of the reasons I'm doing it though is because there don't seem to be a lot of Hikari and Amane stories in the M rated category. Nothing much else to say at this point other than to point out that this story is not connected to my crossovers between Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Strawberry Panic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Strawberry Panic.

* * *

Dream: A Strawberry Panic Tale

_Amane Otori rode across the field as fast as her white horse could carry her. Pursuing her on a black horse with fiery red eyes was a creature that Amane feared and despised, a clown. A fanged grin was on the painted face of the clown horseman as he raised his seltzer bottle. Fire came out of the bottle when the clown sprayed it in Amane's direction. Amane drove her horse to go faster. Suddenly the ground in front of her opened up into a fiery chasm. Amane tried to stop the horse, but by the time she did the ground under them collapsed and both she and the horse began to fall into the pit._

Amane shot up in bed, cold sweat dripping from her brow. She took a quick look around and saw that she was in her room at the Strawberry Dorms, her girlfriend, Hikari Konohana asleep by her side. That changed in a moment though, as soon Hikari awoke and slowly sat up. Amane soon realized that she must've accidentally waked Hikari up.

"Is something wrong Amane?" Hikari asked drowsily as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"It's nothing." Amane said with a reassuring smile. "I just had a bad dream."

"What was it about?" Hikari asked.

"Well, it's a little embarrassing." Amane told the blond as a blush appeared on her face.

"You can tell me, I won't laugh." Hikari told her as she placed a hand on Amane's shoulder.

After a moment Amane recounted her dream about the demonic clown pursuing her on horseback. Hikari listened closely and said not a word during the story. When Amane finally finished, both of them were silent for a moment.

"Amane… are you afraid of clowns?" Hikari asked.

"I have been since I was five." Amane admitted. "A clown scared me pretty badly while I was at a friend's birthday party."

"I guess we shouldn't have watched that movie Yaya and Tsubomi brought about those alien clowns that kill people." Hikari realized. "You should've said something."

"I didn't want to admit my clown phobia in front of Yaya and Tsubomi." Amane told her. "Though I was mostly afraid that you'd think less of me if you know."

"I could never think less of you." Hikari assured her, and with that the two hugged.

The couple kissed after a moment, and Amane noticed that Hikari's kiss was quite passionate. Suddenly Hikari started kissing Amane on the neck, causing the blue-haired tomboy to become aroused.

"H-Hikari, what're you…?" Amane began to ask.

"Just relax." Hikari told her in a seductive whisper.

Amane decided not to argue and let Hikari continue on. After a few moments Hikari undid the buttons of Amane's pajama shirt, revealing the tomboy's bare breasts. Hikari then pulled her yellow nightgown off over her head and tossed it away, revealing that she too was not wearing a bra. With that done she took Amane's shirt off the rest of the way and gently pushed her down onto the bed. Hikari then began sucking on Amane's right breast, her tongue dancing over the sensitive nipple. At the same time she started massaging Amane's left breast. All of this caused Amane to give out soft moans of pleasure.

Eventually Hikari started planting fiery kisses down Amane's body until she got to her waist. She then deftly removed Amane's pajama pants and panties at the same time. Then after removing her own panties, Hikari moved her head down and began moving her tongue around Amane's opening, causing the tomboy to gasp and arch her back. It wasn't long before Hikari's tongue entered Amane, earning louder moans from the tomboy. Amane's hands clamped onto the bed sheets with such force that her knuckles turned white. Eventually Amane climaxed, and as she recovered from her orgasm Hikari crawled back up and planted a firm kiss on Amane's lips.

"I'm not through with you yet." Hikari whispered into Amane's ear before nibbling on it a little.

With that Hikari got up and repositioned herself so that her legs were wrapped around Amane's waist, making it so that their two openings were pressed against each other. The two girls moaned with the contact. It was rare for Hiakri to be the one on top, but Amane certainly didn't mind. It wasn't long before Hikari began bucking her hips into Amane, causing both of them to moan. Amane found herself mesmerized by the slight bouncing of Hikari's breasts. Sweat soon covered their bodies, and eventually both girls climaxed at the same time. An exhausted Hikari collapsed onto Amane. Amane wrapped her arms around her spent girlfriend.

"Wow… I'm not complaining, but what got into you?" Amane asked after catching her breath.

"Well, when you woke up from your nightmare I was in the middle of pretty wild dream." Hikari explained as a heavy blush came to her face. "You were naked and covered in chocolate syrup. In the dream you wanted me to lick it all off of you."

"Oh, I see." Amane said with a blush, surprised that her sweet little Hikari could have such a naughty dream. "I'm sorry I interrupted it."

"That's okay, I've got the real thing right here." Hikari told her. "Plus I thought you could use that after the nightmare you had."

"Well, I've certainly calmed down." Amane admitted. "…So do you want to get a few bottles of chocolate syrup for tomorrow night?"

"Um, I guess we could." A surprised Hikari answered, not sure if Amane was joking or not.

"Good night my love." Amane chuckled before kissing Hikari on the forehead.

"Good night Amane." Hikari said with a smile as she closed her eyes. "Sweet dreams."

With that, the two spent lovers drifted off to sleep. Neither of them were troubled by nightmares the rest of that night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you have it. Probably not my best work, but I enjoyed writing it. The hardest part of this story was coming up with Amane's nightmare. I didn't really have any idea about what to do with that. I decided not to go too over the top with it, as this isn't a horror story. That's probably why it's only a paragraph long. I guess I could've gone longer. I also decided that it should be a relatively silly nightmare, though it probably isn't very silly to people who actually are afraid of clowns. By the way, the movie that Hikari mentioned is a reference to a real movie, _Killer Clowns from Outer Space_. Yes, someone actually made a movie like that, and it really is a terrible one.

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
